Hands Down, Outta Your Mind
by ABlurInTheWind
Summary: Zatanna wants a bit of revenge on Klarion, seeing as how he seems to cause only trouble in her life. Too bad it totally backfires on her. Not to mention she may have a slight problem regarding butterflies in her stomach when he's around. She must be out of her mind.


**Okay, so this is going to be a parody sort of story about Klarion, the team, and Zatanna's strange form of revenge. Only, it sort of back fires on her because, hello, the Witch Boy can actually sing. Songs are covers sung by Paradise Fears so please look them up and listen to see what Klarion sounds like. (I get a kick out of this idea) and Cash Cash sings "Dirty Lovin'" Since Klarion's voice seems to change pitches at random in _Young Justice _I've decided that he will have more than one set of vocal chords, hence the way he can sing the songs. **

It's a Thursday, Zatanna observes. An average, everyday, normal day in the cycle that is the week. And she's okay with that (She wants to scream her boredom from the mountain tops. Conveniently, she's located inside one at the moment.) because normalcy isn't so bad. She can handle normal, welcomes it even. However one thing she can not stand is boredom. Zatanna doesn't welcome boredom with open arms and honey sweet smiles, more like cold tentacles and sharp claws. Then she blinks because, look at her, she's talking about a word -an emotion- like it's a person. Maybe she's losing her mind from nothing exciting happening. She decides maybe normalcy isn't always a good thing. After all the saying goes, _to much of a good thing is a bad thing. _

She runs her nails over the soft upholstery of the green couch in the caves living room, tracing whatever she can think of. It's just a thought but maybe the doodles represent her state of mind, all over the place. If she didn't know better she would say chaotic. Except she does know better, because she's seen Chaos first hand. Zatanna isn't chaotic. _If anyone's chaotic, it's Klarion. He's the _Lord _of Chaos, after all_, she thinks. Chaos personified was one way to describe the Witch Boy, she remembers being Fate and telling the others that. It fits, she thinks.

Zatanna sighs quietly and look around the room, taking note of the others. The first she saw were the two joining her on the couch, M'gann and Wally. She almost wanted to laugh at the red heads poor attempts at trying to impress the Martian girl. Flashy smiles and pretty eyes may draw a girl in, but if you have no depth, no ground or personality to you, you won't hold their affections for long. She toyed with the idea of telling him that, before throwing it to her internal garbage bin, Wally would never listen anyways. He thought he knew everything there was to know about girls and how to get the. (Yet he still's single. Nice going, Wally.) Poor M'gann was awkwardly smiling through it and holding her head high. Zatanna winced in sympathy before moving on.

Artemis had taken residence in the arm chair and had her legs casually thrown over the arm and looked relaxed. Zatanna knew she was anything but relaxed, her back was stiff and mouth pulled down ever so slightly into frown. If Zatanna had to guess, she'd say it was due to Wally's shameless flirting with M'gann, if the quick glances the blonde threw their way was anything to go by. She gave a small smile, never understanding why the two fought their feelings tooth and nail like they did. The attraction was obvious. But then again, the almost but not quite high speed looks Wally shot at Robin so often didn't seem entirely just friendly to Zatanna either. Love triangles, wonderful (Not really.) those weren't boring. And on to the next, she's getting off track.

Kaldur, Connor, and Robin sat on the floor. Connor watched the static while Kaldur and Robin discussed something quietly. She didn't bother trying to listen in, she was raised that people deserve privacy. However Zatanna does frown, because, her heart doesn't flutter. Whenever Robin was near her butterflies seemed to attack her stomach and throat. Choking her up and turning her into a blushing mess. She'd cherish the times when they spoke, when he would tilt his mouth into that adorably impish smirk of his, or release the slightly creepy cackle that was solely _him_. But then something had changed, and they had all ben thrown out of orbit by the comet hurling into their system that was Klarion the Witch Boy. It was so sudden, his joining of the team and switching sides. Doctor Fate had shown up with the witch boy trapped in a golden ankh and told them a story. Of how Klarion would become a member of the Young Justice team and help them. Needless to say they were all extremely cautious around him at first. Not that they were completely relaxed now, but they didn't hate him either.

Somewhere, somehow, in the time between then and now, Zatanna hadn't noticed her feelings changing and morphing into something else. Robin's smirks didn't warm her cheeks as much as they had used to, and eventually, didn't warm them at all. She stopped trying to impress him and just did what she was comfortable with. And eventually, she just stopped altogether. Her romantic feelings died somehow. She would always care for Robin, she saw him as a brother now, but not in the way she had originally thought. The idea of him holding her hand faded with the arrival of something chaotic. And Zatanna would never understand why. Because Klarion was so different. With his alabaster skin and jagged claws, tall skinniness and devil horns, onyx eyes and a mind filled with insanity. So why did her heart flutter when he looked at her, even for a moment, and butterflies come alive when he brushed against her in training?

Zatanna mentally scowled at herself, careful not to make faces at the air or else the others would think she was crazy. (She's pretty sure she isn't.) Just because of one boy her world had been turned upside down and- That's it. Klarion's appearance in her life was what started every downhill thing that has happened to her upon coming to Mount Justice. (Be quiet conscience. She's not blaming others for her problems.) Her father losing himself to serve Fate being the heaviest thing on her mind. Resentment seemed to slowly seep into her veins like a poison, a deadly cobra bite to her heart. Her gut twisted and the idea of revenge swirled in her thoughts. Humiliate him, just like he did her. And dare she say she had a perfect way to do it.

"_Dneb sih lacov sdrohc ot ym lliw._", Zatanna whispered, her eyes flickering with a dark light; mischief.

She focused all her energy into the words she spoke, weaving a spell like a spider's web, ensnaring her victim. A dark thought, she noted, "_Tel ereht eb cisum._"

A piano note filled the cave, followed by many more until a song came into creation. A very familiar melody to a very familiar and undoubtedly annoying song.

"I threw a wish in a well, don't ask me I'll never tell.", a voice joined the piano and. Oh, Zatanna wasn't expecting that.

"I looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way.", Klarion's voice was not in any way how Zatanna thought it would be. She thought it would be ear grinding and horrid. That was not the case.

Her head snapped up, mouth agape in disbelief as her yes locked onto the witch boy. A very noticeably angered, onyx eyed witch boy who was trying in vain to lift his hands to his mouth to stop the flow of works. His efforts futile as she had make sure he couldn't. Klarion seemed to realize soon enough that his hands weren't going to reach his lips any time soon, so he settled for the next best option. Launching himself across the room at Zatanna. Ironically the words he sang fit eperfectly.

"Where you think you're goin', baby?", he sang. Zatanna's almost fairly sure he wanted to grow those words. And oh, if looks could _kill_.

In a panicked effort to get out of his reach she left the couch and ran to the back, using it as a shield. A very weak, flimsy shield compared to the witch boy's anger. In her rush to escape Zatanna had lost control of the spell for a moment, causing the song to grind to a halt and start another.

"I feel your heart beat, to the beat of the drums. Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone. While you're here in my arms, lets make the most of the night like we're gonna die young.", his vocal chords, how dare they betray him. Zatanna was not expecting either, and she'd have lied to herself if she tried to believe she didn't blush. Klarion snarled in between lyrics and swiped his claws at her, just barely missing. His rage threw off his aim, she'd have to remember that in future missions and battles. Her reflexes made her lose focus and the song switched again. To something rather, um, unexpected Zatanna would say.

"_I want your hot, dirty, lovin' tonight._", he seemed to purr. Zatanna's face may have been priceless, even the team's faces. But no face was more so that Klarion's. His eyes widened remarkably and he stumbled backwards before regaining his footing, determined to catch the young sorceress with new vigor.

"_I think you're hands down outta your mind, but, baby I'm not very far behind-_" wasn't Klarion ahead "_You like it dirty and I'm not gonna lie. So do I, so do I._", Klarion's eyes held the promise of death and Zatanna started to think, okay, maybe this wasn't a good idea, as he chased her around the room, the others watching in stunned silence.

"_I want your dirty lovin'. Got me goin' crazy. Dirty lovin', always give me-_", he growled and cut off the words. It seemed the more skilled of the two had finally cut off the spell she held. Zatanna would never admit out loud she was glad and wholeheartedly relieved. Butterflies were swarming her entire body.

Klarion snared and raised his hand, black nails spewing red liquid fire. For a moment Zatanna thought maybe he would, but after a millennium he lowered his arm with great effort and stormed from the room. The long ends of his suit jacket swaying like angry snakes around his wrists and torso. Silence slept in the room as she tried to calm her stuttering heart, trying to convince herself she wasn't afraid of him. (She was.) His voice still rang in her ears singing the lyrics like taunts. The revenge she was so sure she had thrown in her face. Maybe the lyrics Klarion sung were right. Maybe he was right, and her conscience was right.

Maybe she was just so bored, she really was, hands down, outta her mind. To try something like that, Zatanna guessed you had to be. At least she was still alive.

"Did anyone else know Klarion could do, well, _that_?", Wally broke the silence. So, he was going to make a joke out of what just happened?

Maybe they were all out of their minds, she mused.


End file.
